Manual welding apparatuses are configured to be operated by welders and other personnel. Often, manual welding apparatuses include welding wire feeders that advance welding wire to a welding gun when a welder activates a welding gun trigger. After welding, a pointed end of the welding wire extends from the welding gun, possibly exposing welders and other personnel to a potentially unsafe condition.
In view of the foregoing problems and shortcomings of existing manual welding apparatuses, the present application describes a manual welding apparatus using a method to overcome these shortcomings.